


auntie mo-mo.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (except just aunts), Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Aunt Morgan Stark, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Babysitting, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Plotless Fluff, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Spider Babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like gladiators, pure fluff, that better not mean romantic or i will throw this website off a bridge, theres a tiny bit of plot but its really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: Amy enjoyed watching the cartoon, but her stomach began rumbling an hour or so after Peter left. “Gran-ma Pepper?” She asked softly, but Pepper was fast asleep.“Daddy says not to bother her when she’s sleeping,” Morgan said.Amy scrunched up her nose. “Daddy told me to say when hungry.”“You’re hungry?” Morgan asked, and Amy nodded. “What do you want to eat? I like popsicles. Do you want a popsicle?”---or, morgan babysits amy.disclaimer: i do not own the mcu, nor the characters that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359





	auntie mo-mo.

**Author's Note:**

> im baaaack with another update! morgan may be ooc in this, i dont really know her character that well because she was only in endgame and im trying to put that heart crushing movie out of my mind, but anYWAY -  
> this is,, seriously just pure fluff. also i apologize for the fake book that morgan reads to amy, i wrote it in about five minutes and im not a childrens book author, so :/  
> but! enjoy!  
> thank you for all of your comments and kudos, you guys are the best, and you can put any requests or suggestions in the comments!

“Hey, Bug,” Peter said, relaxing into the couch and stroking Amy’s hair as she cuddled into his side. “Do you want to go to sleep?” Amy groaned softly and shook her head, readjusting her small body. “Alright,” Peter said, standing up and picking Amy up along with him. “I think you do.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Amy said, rubbing her eyes awake. “No!” 

Peter glanced at his watch, and over at Pepper, who was watching a cartoon with Morgan. “Okay. But I have an Academic Decathalon practice, so is it alright if I leave you with Grandma Pepper?” Upon hearing her name, Pepper glanced up and smiled at Amy. 

“’Kay, Daddy, but no sleep.” 

“Alright, you don’t have to sleep, tinoket.” Peter brought Amy over to the Starks and set her down next to Morgan. 

“Bye, Pep, bye, Morgie, bye, Ames!” Peter waved to the girls as he headed out, blowing a kiss to Amy as he turned on his heel. 

\-- 

Amy enjoyed watching the cartoon, but her stomach began rumbling an hour or so after Peter left. “Gran-ma Pepper?” She asked softly, but Pepper was fast asleep. 

“Daddy says not to bother her when she’s sleeping,” Morgan said. 

Amy scrunched up her nose. “Daddy told me to say when hungry.” 

“You’re hungry?” Morgan asked, and Amy nodded. “What do you want to eat? I like popsicles. Do you want a popsicle?” 

“Peanut butter an’ jelly, please?” Amy asked, looking up at Morgan with her doe-eyes. 

“Okay!” Morgan said, and she jumped off the couch, Amy following her. “You need to hold my hand so you don’t get lost,” Morgan said. 

“I know how to go to kitchen!” Amy exclaimed, furrowing her brow. 

“It’s the rule,” said Morgan, and Amy obliged, putting her tiny hand in Morgan’s bigger one. 

Morgan led Amy to the giant kitchen, and she brought a step-stool out from under the cabinet. 

“Do you want to watch?” Amy nodded, so Morgan picked her up (which wasn’t very difficult, as Amy’s bones were pretty much hollow) and set her on the counter with some effort. Next, Morgan climbed onto her step-stool and looked through the pantry before pulling out a bag of bread. “How many slices do you want?” Amy held up four fingers. “That’s... two sandwiches.” Amy nodded. 

Morgan struggled a bit with opening up the package, but she eventually managed to tear a hole in the middle of the bag of bread, and she pulled out four pieces. She headed back to her step-stool and found the peanut butter and the jelly, and she took a knife from the silverware drawer. 

Morgan groaned as her small hand grasped the cover of the peanut butter jar, but could not make it move. She pulled herself onto the counter, wrapped her legs around the jar, and tried pulling with both hands, but to no avail. Groaning, Morgan put her head in her hands, and looked up to see Amy pulling the jar towards her. 

Then, easily, Amy twisted it off, taking the jelly cap off right after. 

“Thanks,” Morgan said, jumping down from the counter and sticking the knife in the peanut butter. She smeared the creamy brown substance over the first piece of bread. The layer was incredibly uneven, and bread crumbs had mixed in with the peanut butter, but Morgan was pretty proud of it. Next, she took a second knife and spread the jelly over the next piece of bread, with a little more success. Smushing the two together, Morgan set the sandwich on a plate and gave it to Amy expectantly, as she began working on the next one. 

Amy scrunched up her nose and cautiously grabbed the sandwich and brought it to her mouth. She took a small bite and chewed, tilting her head to the side in thought as Morgan slid over the other messy sandwich. 

“Daddy makes better,” Amy said with a small giggle. 

Morgan pouted. “My Daddy says I make yummy sandwiches.” 

Amy devoured both of her sandwiches very quickly as Morgan continued to watch her cartoon. When Amy was finished, she toddled over to Morgan and pulled on her leg. “Book!” 

Morgan turned off the show and opened the toy box, pulling out a short book. “Do you want to read this one?” 

Amy nodded, so Morgan brought her over to the corner and sat her on her lap before opening up the book. “Once upon a time there was a big gr-gr-gri-zz-ly bear. Everyone thought the gri-grizzly bear wanted to eat them up, but all Mr. Bear wanted was a cuddle. Mr. Bear walked over to the pond and said hello to Ms. Fish, but Ms. Fish swam un-und-under-w-w-wat-water-underwater. Then, Mr. Bear went to Mr. Rabbit, but Mr. Rabbit hopped away. Mr. Bear sat under a tree and started to cry, because no one would give him a hug.” Morgan was about to turn the page again when Amy wrapped her arms around Morgan’s neck. 

“Hug,” Amy whispered. 

Morgan patted Amy’s head and continued to read. “Mr. Tree saw him crying, and said: ‘Mr. Bear, what do you want?’ Mr. Bear said, ‘I want a cuddle.’ Mr. Tree pu-pull-pulled down his br-branches, and the branches hugged Mr. Bear. ‘Thank you,’ Mr. Bear said. Mr. Rabbit and Ms. Fish saw what happ-happened, and they felt very sorry, so they each gave Mr. Bear a special hug. The end.” 

Morgan closed the book and smiled at Amy, who was bouncing in her lap. Amy crawled away from Morgan and began walking up the walls, eager to get rid of some of her pent-up energy, but she ended up walking into the corner of the ceiling and bumping her head. 

“Owie,” Amy said, climbing down the wall and nursing her head. “Auntie Mo-Mo, owie.” Tears began streaming down her face. 

Morgan walked over to Amy and gave her a kiss on her head. “Whenever I get a boo-boo, Daddy gives me a magic kiss.” 

Amy sniffed and cuddled into Morgan’s side. “All better,” she whispered as she dozed off. 

\-- 

Acadec practice ran a little long, and Peter impatiently bounced his leg as he waited for MJ to dismiss them. Eventually, she did, and Peter ran back to the Tower, eager to see Amy again. 

But when he reached the Living Room, all he found was a sleeping Pepper. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Peter exclaimed. “FRIDAY, where the fuck is Amy?” 

“Amy is currently asleep, along with Morgan, in Morgan’s room.” 

Peter exhaled sharply, feeling his shoulders sag with relief. After letting the information that Amy was safe sink in, he went to the kitchen to get a snack, and found a mess of peanut butter, jelly, and bread. 

Smiling softly, Peter wiped up the mess and washed the dishes, before heading to Morgan’s room to check on the girls. Morgan was snoozing softly on her bed, Amy tucked into her side. 

Peter bit his lip to stop an ‘aww’ from slipping out and awakening them, and quietly took a picture, making it his new lock screen. 


End file.
